Motor World Incident
The Motor World Incident was event that occurred during the Game Crash Tag Team Racing in the year 2005, following the immediate disappearance of all Crystals and Gems from Motor World park run by Von Clutch. ''Prior to Incident Ebenezer Von Clutch, a German-accented cyborg, has created a highly dangerous racing theme park. However, the park's Power Gems and Von Clutch's Black Heart Power Gem have been stolen. He sets up a special event for his park in which anybody who finds his Black Heart Power Gem acquires the new ownership of his park, but nobody is interested, except for Pasadena O' Possum. During the last day that Von Clutch can keep on functioning without his Black Heart Power Gem, Doctor Neo Cortex, N. Gin, and Nina are chasing Crash, Rivera, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot near a roadway that leads to Von Clutch's MotorWorld. They crash through the gates of the MotorWorld, and Von Clutch persuades them to enter. At first, Von Clutch's proposal did not catch the Bandicoots' attention, but when Cortex decides to help just so he could acquire a new base for planning schemes to crush the Bandicoots, Rivera, Crash, Coco, and Crunch have no choice but to find the Black Power Gem before Cortex and his companions do. ''The Incident At first, they must find the Power Gems needed to power other sections of the MotorWorld and one by one. Having entered the park, Crash sees the first gem on a statue gaining him access to the Mystery Island. There he's finds the second gem on a small pillar, with perfect timing he swaps it with a small bag then proceeding to Happily Ever Faster. The third gem is guarded by a park employee dressed as a princess trapped in a tower, Rivera manages to come up with the plan in ofrer for Crash to tug on his wig and cause the guard employee to fall from the tower unconscious allowing Crash to take the gem with Rivera giving him a thumbs up and head to Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. Seeing a cow drop in from nowhere and press itself against the ledges, Crash used it as a bridge to get the fourth gem and move on to Tomb Town. Crash sees the fifth gem in the nose of an Egyptian Von Clutch statue, he press a near by button which shakes the statue releasing the gem, having picked it up Crash heads for Astro Land, where Rivera manages to find the last noble gem at Aqua Peak. Back in the park, Cortex enters the scene with bandages on his head shouting in frustration, "Curses, some sinister force is upstaging my evil plan. Curses! Curses! CURSES!!" Coco finds a link between all the stolen Power Gems in which there was a trail of Wumpa Whip at the scene of every stolen Power Gem. Both Rivera and Crash are drinking Wumpa Whip at the time, so everyone blames him regardless of the fact that he found the other gems in the first place much to Crash's sadness and Rivera's confusion. Willie Wumpa Cheeks gets out of frustration for their stupidity, then gives himself up and turns out that he is the perpetrator, but at first, nobody believed him (except Von Clutch who went into denial) until he revealed the Black Gem in his bag before running off towards Astro Land, indicating that Rivera and Crash are innocent. Crash and Rivera soon finds him about to blast off with the Black Gem in a rocket (which is actually a Rocket Simulator attraction) and pulls a lever to stop it from supposedly taking off. Crunch picks Willie up by his nose and Pasadena demands that Willie return the Power Gem, but Willie refuses. Cortex then shoots Willie from a simple flying machine, turning him into a blob, and then targets the Bandicoots and fires the trigger, but Crunch pulls up a piece of metal from the ground to block the shots. Then Crash throws a chicken, much to Rivera's annoyance into the motor of the machine, causing it to fly out of control and off the MotorWorld, much to Rivera's surprise and shock. Aftermath In the aftermath of the Incident The Bandicoots are given the park's ownership as the reward but Coco decides to return it to Von Clutch where Rivera is shown smiling in the background as he too agreed tot he park being returned as well, only to learn that he had stopped functioning. Pasadena put her hands on Von Clutch's back, making two doors open in his chest. Meanwhile, Crash is drinking some Wumpa Whip from Willie's nose and accidentally gulps something. He coughs up the Black Gem, which somewhat lands conveniently inside Von Clutch. He comes back to life and starts singing, giving unlimited free passes to the MotorWorld to the Bandicoots from then on. Von Clutch pats Crash on the back numerous times. Crash then pats him on the back and the gem falls out of Von Clutch's body. He then rushes back to the car he had at the beginning, smiles and drives away by himself, with Rivera looking with his jaw to the ground before anyone could take action against him, leaving Coco and Crunch standing there. Coco then slaps her head while Crunch shrugs at a shocked Pasadena. Trivia'' Category:Creations of 2005 Category:2005 Category:Events Category:Noble Events in the Crash Bandicoot Universe